GoblinForged Steel
by Pulcotinette
Summary: Harry était parfaitement bien rasé par magie, mais apparemment il "le faisait mal". Traduction de GoblinForged Steel par Cheryl Dyson
Note de la traductrice : Voici donc la traduction d'une nouvelle de **Cheryl Dyson** , dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation. Vous trouverez le lien vers son profil sur la page de mon profil. Yeahhhh. Comme toujours, les reviews étant le seul retour des lecteurs, elles sont fortement appréciées ! Merci d'avance !

Résumé : Harry était parfaitement bien rasé par magie, mais apparemment il "le faisait mal".

Cette nouvelle met en scène une relation entre deux hommes (yaoi) avec présence de scènes de sexe (lemon). Si vous ne souhaitez pas en lire, vous êtes prévenus :)

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire à Cheryl Dyson, que je ne fais que traduire.

Relu et approuvé par Lambarjack (*Blows kiss and winks*)

GoblinForged Steel

Harry cligna des yeux devant le miroir et s'aspergea le visage avec de l'eau, en espérant que cela le réveillerait. Le décalage horaire dû au transplanage l'avait épuisé, et tout ce qu'il voulait était dormir une heure encore, ou six.

Il sentit du dos de sa main mouillée sa barbe qui repoussait déjà ; peut-être que se raser l'aiderait. Il attrapa sa baguette sur le rebord du lavabo et lança un sort dépilatoire en la pointant sur son menton. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Harry fronça les sourcils à la vue de Draco Malfoy refleté dans le miroir.

"Toujours à te raser avec ta baguette, Potter ?"

" Tu ne sais pas taper aux portes ?"

"Elle n'était pas fermée. Tu as besoin d'intimité pour te raser ?"

Harry se sentit rougir de colère. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté le poste d'Attrapeur chez les Catapultes de Caerphilly tandis qu'au même moment, Malfoy signait pour être leur Gardien. Et maintenant, voilà où ils en étaient, au Canada, en train de se préparer pour leur premier match contre les Vengeances de Victoria.

Même si Harry n'avait pas besoin de discrétion, le fait qu'il ne porte qu'un bas de pyjama en présence de Malfoy le mettait un peu mal à l'aise, surtout combiné à quelques autres faits plutôt importants.

Premièrement, Harry aimait les mecs. Il était arrivé à cette conclusion à la suite d'une soirée du Nouvel An chez Seamus Finnigan, durant laquelle l'ébriété et quelques mains baladeuses lui avaient ouvert les yeux.

Deuxièmement, grâce à la récente appréciation d'Harry pour les corps masculins, il avait découvert que Draco Malfoy était plutôt beau mec. Un très beau mec. En fait, ce connard était superbe.

Et troisièmement, Harry n'avait couché avec personne depuis des mois.

"Non, je n'ai pas besoin d'intimité pour me raser" grogna Harry avant de se retourner vers le miroir, determiné à ignorer Malfoy, surtout si celui-ci voulait énerver Harry ; quelque chose qu'il accomplissait rien qu'en respirant.

"Bien, parce que les autres chiottes sont occupées." Puis, Malfoy se dirigea vers les toilettes. Heureusement, celles-ci étaient situées derrière Harry, et il ne voyait que le dos nu de Malfoy, ainsi qu'une délicieuse portion de la cambrure de ses fesses au dessus de son bas noir de pyjama - dans le miroir.

Harry essaya d'ignorer Malfoy ainsi que le bruit d'éclaboussure derrière lui, ne voulant surtout pas imaginer la bite de Malfoy. Il serra les lèvres et leva de nouveau sa baguette.

"Tu fais ça mal" commenta Malfoy.

Harry ferma les yeux et baissa sa baguette, tout en envoyant, la-haut, une prière silencieuse pour avoir la force de supporter ce qui allait suivre. "Qu'est-ce que je fais mal ?"

"Te raser. Tu ne peux pas être rasé correctement en le faisant avec une baguette."

Harry regarda par dessus son épaule et fronça les sourcils. " Comment veux-tu le faire sinon ?"

"Avec un rasoir, bien sur."

Harry cligna des yeux en le regardant, incapable s'assimiler le fait que Malfoy venait juste d'avouer ne pas utiliser de magie.

"Un rasoir moldu ?"

Malfoy renifla dédaignesement. "Bien sur que non. Les rasoirs forgés par les Gobelins sont de loin supérieurs à tout ce qu'un Moldu pourrait produire."

Harry sourit presque tandis que le monde se remettait à sa place. "Naturellement", murmura-t-il. Il tourna le dos à Malfoy et leva sa baguette une fois encore.

"Je peux te montrer, si tu veux."

Harry se retourna, complétement abasourdi. "Tu me proposes de me montrer comment se raser avec un rasoir gobelin ? Est-ce que tu projettes de me couper la gorge et de faire passer ça pour un accident ?"

Malfoy le fusilla du regard. " Oublie ça, Potter. J'essayais simplement d'être amical." Il passa à côté d'Harry pour sortir, et celui-ci se sentit immédiatement coupable, comme un idiot immature qui ne pouvait laisser les rivalités du passé derrière lui.

Hary déglutit. "Je suis désolé. Vieilles habitudes, et tout ça. Est-ce que l'on peut recommencer ?" Il marcha jusqu'à Malfoy et lui presenta sa main. " Bonjour, je suis Harry Potter. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais un excellent Gardien."

La main d'Harry resta entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à se sentir encore plus gêné, mais sa fierté de Gryffondor ne l'autorisait pas à baisser sa main et à faire marche arrière. Les yeux gris de Malfoy semblait le parcourir dans le détail et Harry sentait toutes leurs anciennes disputes ajouter du poids dans son regard. Il s'attendait à ce que Malfoy se retourne et s'en aille, qu'il ouvre ici un autre chapitre de leur perpetuel antagonisme.

Et puis Malfoy s'avança de nouveau dans la pièce et prit la main d'Harry. Sa bouche s'ourla en un semblant de sourire. "Draco Malfoy. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais arrogant et gamin."

Harry sourit, parce que le ton de Malfoy était ironique, plutôt qu'odieux, et qu'il avait pris sa main. La poignée de Malfoy était chaude et rassurante. C'était agréable. Harry relacha sa prise.

"Alors, étais-tu sérieux pour le rasoir ?"

Malfoy fit un pas pour se rapprocher encore d'Harry et pris de nouveau sa main. Il la leva jusqu'à son visage et pressa ses doigts contre sa joue. "Dis moi", dit Malfoy.

Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Toucher le visage de malfoy était plutôt intime. Ne voulant pas être impoli après son comportement de tantôt, Harry fit onduler ses doigts contre la joue de Malfoy. Effectivement, celle-ci était très douce. Harri descendit des doigts et toucha le menton de Malfoy, qui n'était plus particulièremnt pointu. Il était aussi doux que sa joue, même le creux sous ses lèvres. Un instant, Harry fut tenté de retracer ses lèvres. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Mlafoy et Harry ne sut pas comment interpreter son regard énigmatique.

Harry éloigna ses doigts et recula. "Très lisse", confirma-t-il.

"Tu veux tenter ta chance ?" demanda Malfoy.

"Ma chance ?" Demanda Harry, ayant du mal à penser à travers les battements de son coeur.

"Avec le rasoir. L'offre tient toujours"

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux. L'idée d'avoir Malfoy penché sur lui, tenant un morceau de métal tranchant le perturbait de beaucoup de façons, mais refuser maintenant ressemblerait à une rebuffade.

"Dans un esprit de totale camaraderie entre coéquipiers, bien sur" ajouta Malfoy. "Et je promets de ne pas te couper."

Harry se mordit la lèvre, attrapa son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains, et acquiesa " Bon, très bien."

Malfoy sourit, et Harry se sentit sourire en retour. Malfoy était très attirant, surtout lorsqu'il sourait. Au moins, la peur d'avoir une jugulaire tranchée retiendrait la libido d'Harry à un niveau raisonnable.

"Tu ne sera pas déçu. Suis-moi."

"On ne peut pas le faire ici ?"

"Il n'y a pas assez de place, Potter." Après cela, il sortit de la pièce. Docilement, Harry le suivit, essayant de ne pas penser qu'il marchait vers son destin. Peut-être que Malfoy voulait le mettre hors d'état de nuire pour prendre le poste d'Attrapeur. Il espéra que ce n'était qu'une idée farfelue.

L'Hotel Victoria, dans lequel ils étaient logés, contenait plusieurs étages. Leur palier avait six chambres et deux salles de bains communes. Les fenêtres de la chambre de Malfoy faisait face à l'Est, et sa chambre éait beaucoup plus lumineuse que celle d'Harry, remplie de rayons de Soleil. Cependant on y trouvait les mêmes meubles. Un lit, deux tables de chevet, un petit bureau et deux chaises.

Malfoy tira la chaise de bureau de sa place. "Prends place, Potter".

Harry s'assit et Malfoy farfouilla dans une trousse en cuir sur le bureau. Il en sortit un bol en céramique, un rasoir à l'aspect effrayant, et un cuir à rasoir. Harry regarda Malfoy avec une appréhension grandissante à mesure que celui-ci passait et repassait le rasoir sur le cuir.

"Je doute qu'il ait vraiment besoin d'être affuté", dit le blond, "mais ça fait partie du rituel."

Le mot "rituel" évoqua en lui de regrettables images de sacrifices humains et Harry essuya la paume de ses mains sur son bas de pyjama. Malfoy posa le rasoir et le cuir à côté de lui et sortit une petite serviette blanche de son sac. Un mouvement rapide de sa baguette humidifia la serviette et un autre la réchauffa. Malfoy lacha le tissu brulant sur le visage d'Harry.

"Trop chaud ?" demanda-t-il.

Harry pouvait à peine respirer à travers la chaleur s'infiltrant dans ses poumons. Il tira la serviette vers le bas afin de pouvoir respirer par le nez. Il jeta un regard noir à Malfoy puis secoua la tête. La chaleur était agréable contre son visage, après le premier choc.

Malfoy récupéra un petit pot et en souleva le couvercle, auquel une brosse ronde était attachée. Malfoy enleva la serviette et passa la brosse sur les joues et le menton d'Harry. De la mousse en sortit immédiatement, ainsi qu'une odeur de menthe et de propre, comme l'air après un orage. Harry garda les lèvres fermées pour ne pas avaler de mousse, et Malfoy put en mettre sous son nez avec un geste doux.

Il reposa le pot sur le bureau avec un sort informulé. "Prêt, Potter ?" demanda-t-il.

Harry acquiesca séchement, même s'il n'était absolument pas prêt, et attendit craintivement le premier baiser du rasoir. Il était froid contre sa peau chaude, et parcourut sa joue dans une courte caresse. Malfoy essuya la mousse du rasoir sur la serviette et sourit. "Tu as survécu au premier coup ? Est-ce que je peux continuer ?"

Harry émit un bruit d'assentiment et essaya de se détendre. Le rasoir murmurait contre sa peau, guidé par les longs doigts de Malfoy. Il tourna la tête à la demande de Malfoy, et ne put qu'inspirer profondement lorsque ce dernier enjamba ses jambes pour chevaucher ses genoux.

"Ne t'inquiète pas", dit Malfoy d'un ton apaisant, "j'ai juste besoin d'un meilleur angle."

"Chuis pas inquiet", grogna Harry.

"Chut. Et ne bouge pas ta lèvre supérieure."

Harry y fit attention, et le rasoir passa sur sa lèvre du haut avec des mouvement sûrs et habiles.

Harry était bien plus conscient des cuisses de Malfoy de chaque côté des siennes qu'il ne l'était du métal.

Le visage de Malfoy sous la concentration était interessant. Ses lèvres étaient finement pincées et son regard était intense.

"La tête en arrière, Potter".

Harry mit sa tête en arrière sans hésitation. Il crut entendre Malfoy dire " Putain", et il ouvrit ses yeux, inquiet, mais le rasoir était toujours éloingé de sa peau, alors il se détendit, pensant qu'il avait dû imaginer l'exclamation.

Malfoy continua avec son menton et passa la lame près de sa tranchée.

Les mouvements se répétaient, toujours plus près de sa jugulaire. Harry aurait dû etre inquiet, mais Malfoy était toujours assis sur ses genoux et était même maintenant penchée sur une de ses épaules.

Le contact de Malfoy semblait embraser la peau d'Harry et il fit soudainement beaucoup trop chaud dans la pièce, malgré le fait qu'Harry ne porte qu'un bas de pyjama.

Quelques caresses de la lame de plus et Malfoy se recula. Il lança le rasoir sur le bureau, sortit une serviette propre, l'humidifia et la réchauffa, puis la frotte contre le visage d'Harry, enlevant toute trace de mousse.

"Et voila" dit-il d'un ton satisfait. "Tout propre, et tu es toujours vivant."

Harry leva la main pour sentir sa peau. Elle était toute douce, même si pour être franc il ne voyait aucune différence entre le fait de se raser au rasoir et son rasage à la baguette. Il sourit à contrecoeur.

"Merci, Malfoy."

"Draco."

"Pardon ?"

"Nous sommes collègues, et je viens juste de te raser avec de l'acier trempé. Je pense que la moindre des choses serait que tu m'appelles Draco."

Harry leva un sourcil. " Alors, quoi, nous sortons ensemble maintenant ?" dit-il pour plaisanter.

Malfoy le chevaucha de nouveau, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Il baissa la tête, de plus en plus près. Harry en oublia de respirer et ses yeux se fermèrent d'anticipation. Après un moment, il sentit le souffle de Malfoy contre ses lèvres, mais aucun contact ne suivit. Harry ouvrit les yeux, perplexe.

Malfoy le regardait, les yeux à moitié fermés, et Harry réalisa que Malfoy attendait à ce qu'il explose. A la place, Harry avança son visage et unit leurs lèvres. Malfoy sembla plonger dans le baiser en un souffle, même si ce n'était guère plus que le contact solide de lèvres contre lèvres. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, puis la bouche de Malfoy quitta la sienne. Harry cligna des yeux pour se ressaisir et trouva Malfoy en train de le regarder, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Maintenant, nous sortons ensemble" dit Malfoy.

Harry se rapprocha et aggrippa la taille de Malfoy de ses deux mains. "Il était temps ", grogna-t-il avant de fondre sur Malfoy. Cette fois-ci le baiser était tout sauf chaste et le poids de Malfoy pris ses aises sur les cuisses d'Harry.

Leurs bouches s'ouvrirent à l'unisson et la langue de Malfoy était humide et douce contre celle d'Harry. Elle avait le gout d'orange et Harry, avidemment, voulait gouter plus de ce gout. Malfoy promenait ses mains sur son abdomen et une certaine partie de l'anatomie d'Harry se dressa à cette attention.

Lorsque Harry commença à manquer d'air, Malfoy se recula. " Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, "Il était temps" ? "demanda-t-il.

"On se tourne autour depuis des années" repondit Harry. " J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais hétéro."

"Je l'étais jusqu'à ce que je te vois dans ton uniforme de Quidditch. Enfin quelque chose de bien sous tout ce rouge".

Harry sentit une bulle de rire remonter dans sa poitrine. "Tu veux dire que si je n'avais porté que le vert des Serpentards à Poudlard, nous aurions pu éviter tous ces désagréments ?"

"Tu ne saura jamais", dit Malfoy, énigmatique, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Il se pressa plus près sur ses genoux et Harry inspira rapidement en sentant que Malfoy était dur contre lui. Ce dernier grogna et se frotta contre lui.

Harry gémit. Ses mains bougèrent dans le dos lisse de Malfoy, puis descendirent pour jouer avec l'élastique de son bas de pyjama.

"Trop tôt pour faire plus que s'embrasser ?" Demanda Malfoy, avant de faire un son qui se répercuta directement sur la queue d'Harry.

"Pas si tu étais sérieux à propos de sortir ensemble."

Malfoy recula brusquement à ces mots. " Tu veux dire en public ?" demanda-t-il, l'air de ne pas y croire.

Harry le regarda de travers. En fait, il avait espéré que les intentions de Malfoy ne se limitaient pas à de la séduction et une baise rapide et sans signification. "Oui, en public. Sur le terrain, dans les cafés et les magasins, et dans la foutue Gazette des Sorciers et tout ce qui se prend pour une feuille de chou ici, parce qu'ils seront les premiers à le diffuser si tu es assez courageux pour sortir d'ici avec moi."

Les yeux de Draco se froncèrent sous l'insulte voilée. "Est-ce que tu me traites de lâche ?"

" A toi de me le dire" rétorqua Harry. "Est-ce que tu relèves ce défi ?"

"Qu'en diront tes amis ?" demanda Malfoy.

"Qu'en diront tes parents ?" contra Harry.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, ne faisant que se regarder.

"Ca ne marchera jamais, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda Malfoy.

"Probablement pas." Répondit Harry à contrecoeur, mais il ne retira pas ses mains du blond. Il caressa doucement du pouce la peau douce juste au dessus de la cambrure de ses reins.

"Enfin" dit Malfoy, " ça pourrait être amusant d'essayer. Je sais combien tu aimes enfreindre les règles."

"Et je sais combien tu adores parler à la presse."

"Pense à toutes ces lettres de haine."

"Pense au sexe."

Malfoy déglutit et Harry sentit un frisson de victoire lorsque Malfoy dit "Touché."

" Si on peut déduire quelque chose du baiser, ça sera génial."

"Bien sur que ça sera génial, Potter, mais est-ce que ça sera assez génial pour supporter les cris du public et les réactions outragées de nos familles et amis ?"

"Je suis prêt à prendre le risque."

"Vraiment ?" Ajouta Malfoy d'un air séducteur, se rapprochant.

"Vraiment. Et c'est Harry."

"On va être en retard pour l'entraînement, Harry."

"Très en retard", acquiesca Harry avant de l'embrasser. Les mains de Malfoy descendirent et attrapèrent sa queue, la sortant du tissu de son bas de pyjama et l'empoignant d'une main sure. A première vue, Harry nétait pas sûr que "brilliant" soit un adjectif suffisant.

Les mains d'Harry se glissèrent sous l'élastique du pyjama de Malfoy et se posèrent contre ses fesses incroyables. Malfoy bougea sur les genoux d'Harry et son érection, sous la soie, se retrouve prêssée contre celle d'Harry. Le désir sembla rugir en lui comme une bête sauvage. Il avait besoin de plus.

"Enlève-moi ça" grogna-t-il entre deux baisers.

"Autoritaire au lit, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Malfoy, mais il se leva.

"Tu verra bien", dit Harry, espérant qu'il disait vrai.

Malfoy enleva son pantalon, souriant à Harry tandis que ses yeux gris parcouraient son corps, le faisant se sentir complétement débauché, affalé sur une chaise avec son pénis sorti. La vue de Malfoy complétement nu bannit un quelconque sentiment d'embarassement, surtout lorsqu'il retourna sur les genoux d'Harry. Il pressa sa queue érigée contre celle d'Harry puis les prit toutes les deux d'une main ferme.

"Oh putain oui", dit Harry. Sa main droite rejoignit celle de Malfoy et ils se caressèrent à l'unison. Harry était content de voir que Malfoy semblait aimer embrasser autant que lui. Leurs bouches se retrouvaient et se séparaient fréquemment, entre halètements et syllabes à moitié murmurées et ne formant pas vraiment de mots.

Harry eut du mal à être coherent. "Draco", dit-il avant que ses lèvres ne soient reprises dans un baiser encore plus féroce. La main de Malfoy bougea plus rapidement. Son poids enfonçait les cuisses d'Harry dans la chaise et le dossier rigide donnait l'impression qu'il laisserait des marques permanentes dans le dos d'Harry, mais ce dernier n'aurait bougé pour rien au monde. Ses orteils se recroquevillèrent et ses bourses commencèrent à se resserrer. Fichtre, il n'avait pas été aussi rapide depuis qu'il était un adolescent en manque.

"Quatre, trois, deux …" Dit Malfoy, essouflé. Lorsqu'il atteignit "Un", Harry vint, repoussant sa tête en arrière et se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Il préférait que ses coéquipiers ne déboulent pas dans la pièce pour savoir pourquoi Harry criait.

La queue de Malfoy retomba contre la sienne et leur passion éclaboussa sur leurs mains et leurs abdomens. Deux souffles plus tard, Malfoy s'effondra sur lui comme un poids mort, haletant. Harry sentit la sueur de Malfoy se coller à lui lorsque ce dernier aggripa ses épaules. Son menton se posa sur son épaule et il ressembla soudainement à un chat languissant et vraiment content. Harry présuma que s'ils avaient été dans un lit, il se serait roulé en boule avant de s'endormir. Il espérait ne pas devoir attendre longtemps avant de verifier sa théorie.

"On va prendre une douche ?"Demanda Harry, espérant encourager Malfoy à quitter ses cuisses écrasées.

"Non, je veux retourner dans le lit" murmura Malfoy.

"Hé bien, on pourra toujours revenir après la douche. Nous faire porter malade."

La tête de Malfoy se releva vivement et son expression sembla hésiter entre un air d'approbation et celui d'un prédateur. "Quel mépris total pour les règles."

"Est-ce une plainte ?"

"Pas un instant."

Malfoy se leva et attrapa sa baguette pour lancer un rapide sort de nettoyage. Il remit son pyjama et marcha vers la porte, avant de s'arrêter et de sourire par dessus son épaule. " Le dernier dans la douche est en dessous." Il ouvrit grand la porte tandis qu'Harry se précipita pour se rhabiller. Sa baguette était tombée au sol sans que personne ne le remarque. Il l'attrapa et envoya un charme de nettoyage tout en se pressant derrière Malfoy.

Dans le couloir, il entendit Malfoy crier " Hey, Rodriguez ! Dit à McKinney que Potter et moi ne serons pas à l'entraînement ! On reste pour baiser."

"Il était temps!" Cria la voix de Rodriguez en retour, et Harry entendit une porte claquer.

Harry secoua la tête tout en suivant son tout nouveau petit ami, refletant le fait que sa vie allait devenir complétement incontrolable.

"Ramène tes fesses ici, Potter ! "

Harry sourit. Ca lui allait parfaitement.


End file.
